Shattered Diamond
by Crystal Diety
Summary: Cloud is on a struggle run for a murder he didnt commit, and even more a burden, a diamond that held all humanity accidentally shattered, homing the power to destroy. Cloudcompany must collect the scattered fragements before Sephiroth, but can he with his


Hello, my people! This is my first Final Fantasy Fic ever. So please dont blame me if this chapter it boring--because personally, I think it sucks and its boring. I decided to have an intro with all the details, so I wouldnt have all the trouble in writing it later on. Just to clear that out- -okay? So please be honest, and reveiw and tell me what you think. ^_^  
  
Chapter One: Threat  
  
The fierce black clouds clashed together intensely as the thunder roared savagely. So powerful and almighty, it seemed like ever crash swept a tremor across the distant forest. The rain plunged down to the earth with no mercy that it slowly reshaped the ground, and swept over his dead-beaten body...  
  
Yet he did not move.  
  
He felt nothing; only the cold and rain that struck his body like daggers, and the confusion and fear that flooded his soul. He just lied there... his chest and right side of his face sunken into the mud, rested beside a thousand-year old wilted tree stump with only his blood-tainted blade sheilding him from the rain, though it was not accomplished as he hoped.  
  
But at this point, he did not care anymore if he were to live, or to die. His hope and faith, all drained out, and very aware of the chances lightning would stike his sword... and strike him. He couldnt think straight anymore. He didnt care about his pain anymore.  
  
His soul drowned within his inner tears, though outside, he refused to show weakness and cry, although no one was around. His heart pounded heavily, almost seeming as if he were to give up. But yet a spark of life was still bruning within his heart... stretching his will further on. He coughed, telling himself to breath at his leasure. Severely and critically beaten, every breath lerched a surge of pain through his body.  
  
Faint traces of blood streamed from his body onto the forest floor, with dozens of thoughts burning within his mind. One of them, if someone were to find him. Another, if a beast were to devour him, since he was already near the edge of death. He coughed again.  
  
Cloud closed his eyes, gritting his teeth and shivered from the cold as the rain continued drenching him. There was one final terrifying thought that triggered his fear and alarm.  
  
He knew... he just knew for certain...  
  
They would be back.  
  
Back for him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Yuffie howled in frustration, waving her hands in the air. "Why why why must I always be the loser?!"  
  
"Hey, you snooze you lose! Besides, I told ya you would be creamed first try, plus its zero to thirty-seven in this stupid chess game!" Cid said, rolling his eyes. He took his cigarette butte and tapped it onto her hand, placing it back into his mouth with a smug look on his face.  
  
"You cant win... come on, I really have to go to the bathro--"  
  
"I can too win! One more round!" Yuffie insisted confidently, shaking the dust off her hand.  
  
Cid just stared at her. "What?"  
  
"I said I want one more round! Come on! I promise this will be my last!" She begged. Cid groaned, leaning back. Vincent looked at him straightly.  
  
"Just play, Cid. She is, after all, only a kid."  
  
"I am not a kid, to let you know!" Yuffie snapped hot-tempered.  
  
"You said that seven minutes ago!! Come on, damn it! I can't waste another second!!"  
  
"No I did not! I said-- wait, did you just say thirty-seven games in seven minutes?!" She cried, catching on what he said. Cid sweatdropped, feeling awkward suddenly in this situation, though somehow it did not shock him.  
  
"Yeah, thats how you suck, little girl."  
  
Yuffie turned red. "...Little girl!? Why I outta--"  
  
Yuffie was cut off suddenly from the pounding of the wall to their left, with a voice yelling at them.  
  
"Will you keep it down in there?! I cant sleep a wink! If you dont shut up- - I will come in there and kick your sorry ass! SHEESH!" The voice hollered.  
  
Cid leaned back, growling.  
  
"Bah. Bite me, jerk."  
  
"Dont be like that, Cid. Travis really did come in here last time, remember?" Tifa reminded. Cid hmphed.  
  
"So what? I'll be ready next time." He then looked at Yuffie, grumbling miserably. "Alright, I'll take your challenge! I can go another ten or twenty seconds without the toilet calling me..." He grunted, tossing his newspaper aside.  
  
Yuffie bit her lip.  
  
"Thanks for the information."  
  
Tifa then turned off the television, standing up and stretched. Vincent gazed at her. "What was it that you were watching?"  
  
"I was watching the news... something about some blasts and hilutionatioss near Oakledge Shores--"  
  
"Hey, if it aint the porno channel then forget about the lecture, Tifa." Cid smirked. Tifa threw a cold look at Cid as he defeated Yuffie within seconds.  
  
Yuffie sat there, staring at her chess bits in Cid's side, dumbstrucken.  
  
Vincent grinned, looking at Tifa. "Thats in the south in the tropic. Pretty big place, it is. 'Wonder what happened to bring the news for such a topic?"  
  
Tifa beamed, looking at the claw-armed man.  
  
"...But somehow, I have a bad feeling about thi--"  
  
"Bad feeling my ass! I literally cant hold the shit any longer, thanks to you, brat!" Cid spat bitterly, snatching the newspaper and slamming the door behind him. Yuffie sighed, deciding not to complain and clean the chess peices.  
  
"I cant belive I really suck..." She mumbled to herself.  
  
"We better get going." Tifa said, yawning. Vincent and Yuffie looked up at her. "What? Why?"  
  
"Dont you guys remember? I told Usaka that she could use this hotel room for a few hours. I told you guys that yesterday, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Okay I geuss I will go and take a stroll around the block."  
  
"Hey Vincent--can I come? I dont really have anything to do..." Vincent grinned as he drew out his claw, flaring it.  
  
"Sure-- but just dont limit my annoyance or else you will pay a coniquence." Yuffie grinned nervously.  
  
"...Er... sure..."  
  
"Well, if you two need me... I will be at the pub. Im on night shift tonight."  
  
"Its not fun walking there alone. Me and Yuffie will come along." Vincent suggested, walking alongside Tifa as they exit the hotel room. Tifa smiled, somewhat sadly.  
  
"Sure thing. I can really use some company right now..."  
  
They continued walking down the hallway which creaked with every step. There was limited space in the hallway, which was quite squished, and the white painting on the wallpapers were scarped off and the ceiling was starting to collapse.  
  
"Ugh." Yuffie mumbled. "Why did we choose this place?"  
  
"Because its the cheapest. We cant afford a fancy place, now can we?" Tifa said, also looking at the distracting walls.  
  
"Well, we can at least find a decent place where there's a bathroom... so you dont have to walk two blocks away." Yuffie whinned. Vincent laughed.  
  
"Be happy that you actully have a roof over your head... Not many people really think about that..."  
  
They then finally got out of the hotel, walking into the streets.  
  
"Hey, Tifa. Are you okay?" Vincent suddenly asked, crossing a street. Tifa blinked, looking at her friend.  
  
"Whaddya mean? Im feeling fine..."  
  
"I can tell that something is disturbing you, Tifa... I am not as blind to the obvious as some people here... of course, naming no names." He said, looking at Yuffie, who was didn't hear him.  
  
Tifa grinned, walking faster. "No, really!" She said, somewhat in panic. "I am fine! I am just--"  
  
Tifa yelped suddenly as an exploding honk of the horn blew against her. The next thing she felt, was something pulling her backwards. Vincent caught her, holding her arms.  
  
"Tifa, are you color blind or something?! You almost got hit by that truck!" Yuffie cried, pointing at the passing truck where the driver was shouting at them to watch where they were going.  
  
Tifa was dumbstrucken, then looked up at Vincent.  
  
"See. You almost had an early fate. Actions like this are obvious to the bare eye, and to a friend." He said wisely, lifting Tifa up. She sighed, watching te truck disappear in the horizon of the city, still a little releived.  
  
"Thank you, Vincent." She said shakily, gulping as the witnessed crowd whispered behind her. There was finally a green light, and they walked down another street.  
  
"Tifa, that is just un-Tifa-ish! What was that about? Why are you so... not so you today?" Vincent glared at her. "Do not tell me you just realized that at this second."  
  
"...Maybe I did. Why?"  
  
"I outta slash you right now."  
  
Tifa sighed as she walked inside.  
  
"What What? I just--" Vincent suddenly took Yuffie by the collar of her shirt with his claw, shoving her aside and making her fall onto the cement. Yuffi angered and whimpered when she skinned her knees.  
  
"Owww! What was that for?!"  
  
"Cant you read?" Vincent asked dully, then slapped his forhead as Yuffie looked at him blankly.  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
Vincent then tossed her a sign, walking into a building. "If you can not read, then you are pitifully in need."  
  
Yuffie looked at the sign.  
  
"No Minors Under 18 Allowed." **************************************************************************** **********  
  
The air was thick of smoke and toxic, making it very hard to breath and smelt strongly of liquer and beer. The only thing you could see would be the translucent lights that glimmered dully above the dancers and strippers on stage with pounding music that seemed to rock the whole building.  
  
Obviously, Vincent was distracted by the dancers and walked into several people.  
  
The roaring cheers of drunken men howled through the pub, and now and again there were fist fights. Vincent just watched quietly as he drank his beer, waiting for an opportunity to speak with Tifa after she served. Something suddenly nudged his thye, and he jerked around.  
  
"Hey hey hey toods..." An old man gwaked, reaching out for Vincent. "Why dont you say we go to the back room and make out...?" Vincent widened his eyes, glaring at him, opening his mouth to talk but didnt speak right away.  
  
"...I have no clue what you just said." The man then touched his knee.  
  
"Ohh.... tough legs for a woman, eh? Why dont we soften them out, then test 'em--" Vincent suddenly felt embarassed and disturbed, tempted to reach for his gun. He clutched his fist, then suddenly beaming as he leaned towards him.  
  
"Come closer." He said sweetly to drunk with a gesture of his hand. The man laughed like a girl, leaning towards Vincent...  
  
"Uhh huh huh... gonna give me a goodnight kiss--"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Vincent hurled his claw fist, smacking the man straight in the face and fall into a crowd. The people didnt seem to notice, and continued to party. Vincent growled.  
  
"Damn asshole. Do I look like a woman?!"  
  
"I saw that." Tifa laughed as she approached to him. She couldnt help herself.  
  
"You outta get a haircut, Vincent."  
  
"I like my hair the way it is." He said smuggly, flickering it from his face. Tifa then sat beside him.  
  
"Hey-- I have to deal with these wierdo's... even in the Seveth Heaven."  
  
"I see." Vincent sweatdropped. "...Anyway..." He cleared his throat, changing the subject.  
  
"Tifa... I know you are upset."  
  
Tifa then went silent, sighing.  
  
"What is it? ...I mean, I am not forcing you to say anything..."  
  
Tifa shook her head. "No, there is something bothering me." She said.  
  
"If you really want to know... I am concerned."  
  
"Concerned?" Vincent asked. "About what? What happened?"  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thats the point. Nothing happened..."  
  
"...Im afraid I am lost..." Vincent said quietly. Tifa sighed again, turning away and wiped the counter with a cloth. "Two months ago, I tried to reach Cloud. I sent him many mail... and he didnt reply to at least one. I tried phoning, I tried locating... but I couldnt get a hold of him. Now, I haw a terrible feeling something happened to him..."  
  
Vincent smiled, leaning back on his stool.  
  
"Oh come now, Tifa. Cloud can take care of himself. Perhaps he isnt replying as a result because of your repeating mail and phone calls... maybe he thinks you are stalking him--"  
  
He saw the seriousness in Tifa's worried eyes. "...I am sorry, I was just joking... I have mispoken."  
  
"It's not funny, Vincent. I honestly think something happened to him..."  
  
"Do not worry, Tifa. Cloud has strength and ambition that not many people possess-- but I may conquer, that he may not be too bright at times... but that doesnt mean he needs someone to check on him everyday."  
  
"Exactly! Thats exactly what I mean! He can be too ambitious and overconfident, he sometimes doesnt know when to stop and what he is doing in that hollow head of his and sooner or later, he is going to get himself killed!" Vincent shook his head.  
  
"I still beleive Cloud is fine--"  
  
"Vincent, you dont understand. I've known him since childhood! I'm the only one that really knows him!" Tifa said worriedly.  
  
"But I thought you ignored him alot when you guys were kids--" Vincent suddenly shut his mouth. Tifa glared at him sharply, placing the cloth down on the counter.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Err.... nothing... nothing..."  
  
"You said I ignored him! How did you know that?!"  
  
"...I was just guessing, Tifa. You do not need to be so negative--"  
  
"Has Cloud been talking about me to you? What did he say?" Vincent sweatdropped, leaning back.  
  
He knew then if Cloud ever found out that he accidently let out something, he'd kill him.  
  
"Honestly, he did not say anything about you... only mention, but that is different." Tifa just looked at him doubtfully, then turned away. Vincent hesitated over her doubtful look.  
  
"Tifa... He did not say anything negative about you." He replied again, forcing himself to smile.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Tifa went silent.  
  
"... Okay, if you say so, Claw Boy." She forced herself to say. Vincent suddenly felt sad when she believed him, reminding him the time he lied to Lucretia and Sephiroth being killed.  
  
"Why dont you get outta here?... Not in the negative way, its just that you odont look too well in this smoke." Tifa suggested. Vincent then stood up, reaching into his pocket.  
  
"Sure." He said...  
  
"No, its on the house, Vincent." Tifa grinned, smiling kindly. "Dont worry about it."  
  
"Are you sure? I do have the money--"  
  
"You are my friend... I really appriciate that you talked to me. Now I feel better." Despite the fact, it was the reminder of her childhood jerk memories of Cloud that seemed to shake of her concerns in him.  
  
Vincent smiled.  
  
"Anytime. If you need anyone, you can come to me. I will see you later." He then walked away.  
  
Vincent felt proud of himself as he walked out of the pub, that he helped Tifa feel better.  
  
"Ahhh... finally, I can breath." He said to himself, and looked up to the sky. It wasn't totally dark-- but it was not totally light, either.  
  
Faint traces of stars started to flicker in sight alongside the skyscrappers, and the sunset began to sink deep into the city, with the moon approaching the skies. Vincent turned away, suddenly realizing something.  
  
"Hey--where did Yuffie go?" He asked himself, looking over his shoulder, seeing no trace of his young friend.  
  
There was barely no one in sight-- he observed. Only a few people walked down the streets and a few cars drove by. He then closed his eyes, sighing.  
  
"Oh well. She probably went back to the hotel... or seeking for trouble... one or the other--"  
  
Something suddenly caught his eye.  
  
Across the street, was a phone booth with a built-in light. Through the stained glass, he saw a phone dangling from its receiver, hanging from its wire with that tinging tone, which is the sound it makes when no one is in the other line.  
  
Feeling as though it was not such a big deal, Vincent crossed the street anyway, walking into the booth.  
  
"Well." He said, reaching for the phone.  
  
"Someone must have been in a hurry to run..." He said naively, approaching the receiver...  
  
"Hello? Sir, are you there?"  
  
A voice suddenly spoke. The tone disappeared.  
  
Vincent was dumbstrucken, glancing several times to realize it was the phone. He then placed it to his ear. "Hello? Who is this?" He asked curiously.  
  
It appeared to be a man with a deep voice.  
  
"This is the CLANTZ Corporation. We are a top secret agency only a few know about-- and you are one of them who know of this. I must ask you... not to tell anyone about this." Vincent blinked, strangely feeling stupid at this moment.  
  
"Alright..." he said, a bit suspicious. "I will go with that."  
  
He then paused.  
  
"Wait a minute-- what is this about? How did you know that I would come here and pick up the phone?...Or were you just waiting for the next person to pick it up at random?" He asked. The man chuckled.  
  
"No, no. This was not at random. I am afraid I can not confirm details at this moment. Now please listen." Vincent then went silent.  
  
"...You have been personally chosen by the corporation to help us seek a man of whom you know. We chose you because you know him-- at it would be easier to find and seek him out for a crime he had commited."  
  
"What...? How would you know this? What crime?" Vincent asked, beginning to get very suspicious.  
  
"That does not matter. We want you to find this young man, and bring him to us within fourty-eight hours--"  
  
"You still havent answered my question." Vincent now said loudly. "Who is this man? What crime has he commited?" He was now very concerned.  
  
The male sniggered.  
  
"Why, it is your companion. The one who had defeated the Almighty JENOVA.... Sephiroth." The male laughed slyly. Vincent widened his eyes, grasping the phone tightly. The name tirggered his alarm.  
  
"No..." He whisperd.  
  
"....You dont mean.... Cloud?"  
  
"Yes, I believe that is his name." The male said once again. "You must deliver him in fourty-eight hours near the docks in Oakledge Shores." Vincent felt outraged.  
  
"What do you want with Cloud?! What crime did he do?!" He demanded.  
  
"...He commited a crime of death, killing three people in an explosion." The voice said with a laugh that made Vincent's blood boil. He gritted his teeth.  
  
"This is only asking for death from me! How dare you say that about him! Cloud would never take one's innocent life! Never!"  
  
"We have proof and evidence. Clearly, he is a killer. A murderer."  
  
"He would never do such a thing! I would never do such a thing to him!"  
  
"Oh, you will in time, my friend." The male said.  
  
"You will."  
  
There was something in his tone Vincent dispised. "...What do you mean, I will?"  
  
There was a muffling sound of someone uncuffing, and a shrilling scream. Vincent couldnt beleive it...  
  
"Vincent!" Yuffie cried to the phone. "Vincent! Please! Dont do it! You can just leave me--"  
  
"Shut up, girl!" The male shouted, smacking her, assumingly across the face, making her wail and cry. Vincent clutched his fists.  
  
"Dont lay a finger on her, or else!!" Vincent hollered. The man just laughed cooly. "Now are you convinced?" He asked.  
  
"Bring us Cloud, or the girl will die."  
  
Vincent was silent, feeling despise and hate.  
  
"See the seriousness to this? We even have to take your friend as hostage in order to find the murderer..."  
  
Vincent gritted his teeth, looking down at his claws, with temptation to slash the booth, but he knew that such a foolish act will do him no good. He was still silent.  
  
"Oh? Not good enough for you?" The male asked. Vincent didn't say anything.  
  
"Then what about... her?"  
  
The unzipping and screaming came once again, and it was not Yuffie. She sounded of a grown woman, and Vincent suddenly realized who it was. No... He thought through his fear.  
  
It couldnt be....  
  
"V-vin-cent..."  
  
Now Vincent felt his heart beating rapidly, cold sweat trailing down his face.  
  
"...Lucretia..."  
  
"Now it's doubled. If you do not bring Cloud, the both will die and you will find their lifeless bodies in the ditches. Agreed?"  
  
"..."  
  
Lucretia. Anyone but his love.  
  
Anyone but her.  
  
And even worse, his friends was also at stake. It felt too complicated-- it felt too wrong to answer either yes or no. He closed his eyes, every second was tense.  
  
"Even if I do accept... I do not know where he his." He said, hoping this escuse would buy him more time. The male beamed again.  
  
"Well, that is not my problem, my friend. Your friends lives are at stake. You either find him, or find them dead... agreed?"  
  
He couldnt reply-- he just couldnt. He didnt have the heart to.  
  
Cloud...  
  
Yuffie...  
  
Lucretia...  
  
"..."  
  
"For the last time... agreed?"  
  
Vicent felt as though he was betraying everyone he loved.  
  
"...Bastard." He whispered, devistated.  
  
"Good. Your time limit starts now." The male then smiled.  
  
"...I suggest that you begin right away... oh, and one more thing..." Vincent felt his heart pierce, fearing what the male was going to say.  
  
"You must be alone."  
  
"...Alone?"  
  
"Yes, Alone. No cops, no companions, just Cloud. Is that Clear? And also, have Cloud unconsious when you deliver him. Tied in chains, anything. It will just make the voyage much more easier."  
  
"...Damn you to hell..." Vincent growled in termoil that he was betraying his loyalty. The man then sniggered, seeming to be mocking him.  
  
"...Remember. Sundown. Do not forget it, Bandana boy. And I am watching your every move-- dont make any funny moves to cost your friends life."  
  
He then hung up.  
  
Vincent shakily placed the phone back to the booth, leaning against the stained glass. It was now raining. He looked through the stained glass, up to the foggy moon. He would never forgive himself if Lucretia were to die... yet he would never forgive himself if he were to hurt and turn over Cloud, betraying his friend.  
  
Never. He refused in his mind.  
  
"Cloud..." He finally whispered to himself after awhile, thoughts flying into his head.  
  
"...My friend... what have you done...?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Usaka bent down onto the carpet, looking at the five noble priets who settled themselves down as well on the cushions.  
  
"With great respect, please do not touch any of my friend's stuff. They were humble enough to lend us their hotel room and, with great humbility, they--"  
  
"Who knew that with no tissue paper would hurt your ass!!" A booming sound suddenly bursted through the door. Cid then stepped in, rubbing himself.  
  
"Yo, Tifa, Vincent! We are outta stock of toilet pa--" He suddenly went silent, with the priests glaring at him, jaws drooping and Usaka slapping her forehead with embarassment.  
  
"Heh heh heh... w-wrong room..."  
  
Cid blushed as he slipped out the door.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Well, theres my boring chappy. I will continue if I get enough Reviews ^^. Hope you liked it. Kinda focuses on Vincent a little bit. No action first chappy. Maybe in second chappy. I wanted him to start a fight in the bar, but I didnt *sigh* But I still love my Cloud.^^ First couple chapters are boring, but trust me... the old Final Fantasy violence and complexity you know and love will come in further chappys! Just give me time, Okay? 


End file.
